


Kuroo, No

by kaneki_coffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/pseuds/kaneki_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is surprised to find he shares a college class with Daichi, who he hasn't seen since high school. After instigating a snowball fight, Kuroo is led to Daichi's apartment, where he unsuccessfully hides his pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo, No

**Author's Note:**

> Does this make chronological order with college schedules and seasons?? No, it does not. Does it contain pining Kuroo and clueless Daichi?? Yes, yes it does. That's all that matters in the end.

“Kuroo, no. Stop.” Daichi scrambled backwards, tripping over his own feet and tumbling into the icy snow that blanketed the ground. He was crawling backwards—hopping, really— with a hand in the air frantically waving for Kuroo to shoo. His other hand was slipping and sliding in the snow, desperately searching for a handhold as he tried to keep the distance between them.

Kuroo smiled wickedly, kneeling in the snow and packing a clump of it into a misshapen ball. “Kuroo, yes.” He slowly straightened, tossing the snowball in the air lightly and catching it as he began to stride forward. His broad smile turned into a predatory grin as he stepped closer and raised his arm.

Daichi’s eyes widened and he twisted away quickly, but his shoe slid on a patch of ice and he plummeted headfirst into a heap of snow. He shot upright, spluttering and throwing his arms over his head for protection, wary of his friend. Snow was clumped in his hair, and it dusted his eyelashes and nose. He peeked through the empty space, glaring at Kuroo with bright eyes. “Don’t you dare throw that snowball. I want to make it to my apartment without getting soaked.”

“What snowball?” Kuroo asked innocently, shrugging his arms and grinning. The snowball in question was clearly in his hand, glinting in the sunlight despite the grey clouds above. He looked up into the sky and began whistling, trying his best not to stare at the snowy powder dusting Daichi’s face. He was especially not looking at Daichi’s flushed cheeks and nose, the result of being in the cold outdoors for so long. He tossed his snowball in the air casually and smirked, trying to focus on other matters.

“That’s it,” Daichi muttered, diving—falling— behind the heap of snow and hurriedly clawing together a snowball of his own. He could hear Kuroo laughing at him, and he peeked over the snow mound to see him clutching his side with one hand as he tried to hold it back.

“Your butt isn’t exactly hidden from view, Daichi,” Kuroo managed between fits of laughter, pointing with his empty hand to the part of Daichi that was still unprotected. “It’s sort of sticking out.”

“Your butt is too,” Daichi grunted, hauling himself into a crouching position behind his snow mound. He threw his hand over his head and whipped a snowball at Kuroo, watching it arc through the air on a perfect path.

Kuroo saw as well, but it was too late. It struck him on the cheek, exploding on impact. His head rocked back from the force, causing him to fall on his back and into the snow. A small shower of snowflakes floated lazily to rest on his head as he blinked, dazed.

“Take that!” Daichi crowed, sliding from behind his cover and racing to Kuroo’s side, laughing. His breath came out in small puffs of icy clouds. “Look who’s on the ground now!”

Kuroo stared up at him, feeling his face grow hot as he watched Daichi hover directly above him, offering him a helping hand. His bright smile was radiant against his snow-covered face, his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he closed them to grin. Kuroo glanced away hurriedly and bit his lip, gripping Daichi’s forearm to hurriedly pull himself up.

“That wasn’t my butt you hit, in case you didn’t notice,” Kuroo managed to remark, heaving himself out of the snow with Daichi’s help. The powder clung to the back of his jacket and brushed against his bare neck, causing him to shiver.

Daichi shrugged, dusting Kuroo’s shoulders off. “Face, butt. It’s hard to tell the difference sometimes.”

“Aw, Daichi, are you saying I have a hot ass?” Kuroo snickered, raising a hand to casually brush the snow from Daichi’s hair. How was any person’s hair that soft? He knocked the final clumps of snow out, trying to play it cool, but he couldn’t resist blowing in Daichi’s face, not when they were that close to each other. Seriously, the snow on his face was just begging to come off. He allowed himself a satisfied grin as a cloud of powder leapt into the air between them, revealing Daichi’s ruddy, startled face. Maybe he wouldn’t notice if he moved his forehead a bit closer…?

Daichi didn’t seem to notice. He was preoccupied with himself—his face scrunched up and he sneezed, knocking heads with Kuroo. They both yelped and stumbled apart, holding their foreheads in pain. Kuroo took a misstep and slid on ice, his hands flying away from his face in alarm as he tried to search for his balance again. It was no use. He flew forward, his arms windmilling as he was launched into Daichi’s body. He could barely appreciate the sturdiness of his muscular chest because he was too busy thinking that his nose had to be broken. Why the hell was Daichi built like an oak tree? They slammed into the snow in seconds, Kuroo splayed on top of Daichi.

He sat up, holding his nose with both hands. He could feel blood seeping through his thin gloves– a nosebleed. Tilting his head back, Kuroo groaned, barely noticing that he was still sitting on top of Daichi. His legs were wrapped around his large torso, feet braced in the snow.

“Uhh,” Daichi coughed, the side of his face pressed into the snow. His face looked redder than usual. “Kuroo, you’re sort of sitting on me.”

Kuroo looked down and yelped, scrambling off and sitting beside him in the snow. “Sorry, sorry. Didn’t realize. Oh, no. Did I bleed on you too?”

“Bleed?” Daichi asked in alarm, raising his head and pushing off the ground with his elbows. “Kuroo, what happened?”

“It’s just a nosebleed, no biggie,” Kuroo replied quickly, waving Daichi off with one hand. He tore off his gloves and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “I hit myself going down. I’ve had worse, honest. This is nothing.”

Daichi still looked concerned. “It was my fault, I sneezed and made you slip. C’mon, I’ll take you to my apartment so you can at least clean up. It’s the least I can do.”

Kuroo stood up in alarm, blood dripping down his chin. “No! I couldn’t!” There was no way he would have his first visit to Daichi’s apartment spoiled by a _nosebleed_. “My apartment is only a few blocks away, I can walk. Besides, you’re soaked. You should change clothes.”

Daichi shook his head firmly and stood up. “At least let me get something to help stop the blood. Besides,” he added, taking Kuroo’s gloves and grabbing his free hand, beginning to lead him away. “My place is closer, and you’re soaked too. I’ll lend you something warm.”

Kuroo groaned to himself, but allowed himself to be dragged away. Nothing was going as he planned, and even worse, Daichi was pitying him. This was not at all how he wanted the day to go. At least Daichi was holding his hand, although he probably didn’t think much about it. Kuroo laced his pale fingers in Daichi’s gloved hand and focused on holding his nose.

“It’s just around the corner,” Daichi asserted, picking up his pace. “Just hold out a little longer.”

“I’m fine,” Kuroo complained as he stumbled across the sidewalk, shifting his head slightly so he could see Daichi over his hand. “It’s really just a nosebleed.”

“Has it slowed down at least?” Daichi asked, turning his head to face Kuroo. Concern was written all over his face.

Kuroo hesitantly removed his hand from his face and sniffed experimentally. Blood dripped steadily down his chin, splattering on the cement at their feet. “Nope,” Kuroo announced, slamming his hand back over his nose and tilting his head as far back as he could manage. “Isn’t slowing down yet.”

“Well, we’re here. Try not to bleed on the carpet, if you can. I’ll get you tissues.” Daichi let go of Kuroo’s hand and rummaged in his back pocket, pulling out a jumbled set of keys. He unlocked the door quickly and ran straight for the bathroom, pointing to the couch as he ran through the room. “Sit here until I’m back,” he ordered over his shoulder.

“Wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Kuroo replied, plopping onto the couch and resting his head on the back. He held both hands over his nose and glanced around, staring at the walls as he waited for Daichi to return.

“Here’s a box of tissues,” Daichi said, returning to the main room. He tossed it to the couch, the box landing directly beside Kuroo. “Do you want something for your head? An ice pack maybe?”

Kuroo shook his head violently, tearing tissues out of the box to cover his face. “Nah, I’m good. My face is cold enough from the snow.” His nose was still bleeding and he huffed, pulling more tissues out.

Daichi eyed the box of tissues. “Do you need more? I think I have a few more boxes in the bathroom,” he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

“Actually, if I could just borrow your bathroom, that would be amazing,” Kuroo replied. He grimaced. He probably looked like a mess.

“Go for it,” Daichi answered, smiling a little. Kuroo’s heart dropped into his stomach. Goddamnit, why did Daichi have to tilt his head ever so slightly when he smiled? “I’m going to change into something warmer. I’ll leave some clothes outside the bathroom door for you to borrow.”

“What? Oh, yeah,” Kuroo laughed nervously, unzipping his jacket with his free hand and standing up. “Thanks a lot, Daichi.”

Daichi nodded and entered his bedroom. Kuroo could see him begin to strip out of his soaked winter jacket. His shirt was clinging to his chest– the snow must have managed to fall inside and then melted. Kuroo gulped and turned away, his eyes falling to the couch.

Oh, shit.

“Daichi?” Kuroo called, staring at the place he was just sitting. “I might have soaked your couch.” He heard Daichi burst into a fit of laughter in the other room.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Daichi replied, stepping into the room again. Kuroo turned just in time to see a flash of bare midriff as Daichi pulled on a dry shirt. He trained his gaze onto the wet spot on the couch, avoiding looking directly at his friend.

“Bathroom is right down the hall,” Daichi remarked, turning back into his room. His jeans were still soaked– he hadn’t changed them yet.

“Gotcha,” Kuroo croaked in reply. He grabbed some new, cleaner, tissues and slid down the hall and into the bathroom, dabbing his nose. Once he was in, he slammed the door shut, turning to look in the mirror.

“Oh my god, what is this?” he muttered to himself, staring in horror at his reflection. His hair, while normally disheveled, was sticking almost straight up, frost coating the tips. He looked like a mad scientist. It didn’t help that a trail of dried blood ran down his face, starting from where it had gushed from his nose. He groaned again, flipping on the faucet and waiting for the water to warm. At least the nosebleed had stopped, finally.

A knock on the door made him jump. “Clothes are outside the door,” Daichi called. “I tried to find a pair of sweats that would fit you.”

Kuroo splashed water on his face, squeezing his eyes shut as he rubbed. “I don’t think anything you own would fit me,” he remarked, snickering loud enough for Daichi to hear.

“Ha ha,” Daichi retorted sarcastically. “We all can’t be blessed with both height and good looks like you.” He walked away from the door, his footsteps padding down the hallway.

Kuroo froze in shock, staring into the mirror as he tried to process what Daichi said. Did he mean Kuroo looked good? Was that what he insinuated? He opened his mouth, then closed it, not knowing how to take this information. Was Daichi just joking around or flirting? And how the hell was Kuroo supposed to know?

He whimpered to himself, flattening his hair with both hands. He knew he needed to calm down, but his mind was spinning in circles. He should’ve just gone to his own home, this was way too big of a step for him. He needed time to process. Sighing, he cracked open the door a fraction and felt around for the clothes. They were warm and soft to his touch, and he pulled them into the bathroom and shut the door again.

Shivering, Kuroo sat on the toilet seat and stripped out of his wet clothes, hanging them on the shower rod to dry. Daichi’s shirt was far too big, he discovered as he pulled on the dry clothes. Daichi’s clothes. Nope, better not to think like that. But, in his condition, Kuroo had to admit he found the large shirt enjoyable. The sweatpants, on the other hand, were far too small. The waist was adjustable, but the length was too short. A few inches of ankle stared back at Kuroo and he pursed his lips, not knowing what to do. He looked like an idiot.

“You almost done in there?” Daichi’s voice came through the door, sounding slightly concerned again.

Kuroo shot off the toilet and to the door, scrambling to turn the door handle. He swung it open slightly and stuck his head out, grinning. “Guess what?”

 

Daichi stood in the hallway, wearing sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. He was holding two steaming mugs in his hands, and he looked amused. “Nice hair.”

Kuroo scowled, running a hand through it. “Irrelevant. Guess what?”

“What?” Daichi sighed, stepping back so Kuroo could step through the door.

“You’re short,” Kuroo said smugly, sticking his leg out the door.

Daichi stared at his ankle and guffawed. “You look like an idiot.”

“Your words wound me,” Kuroo muttered darkly, fully stepping out of the bathroom.

“Maybe this’ll help then,” Daichi replied, holding out a mug of hot chocolate. “I don’t exactly have a firepit to sit around and warm up, but we can pretend.”

Kuroo gladly accepted the drink, taking a cautious sip and smiling in surprise. “This is really good!” He exclaimed, cupping it in his hands. He could already feel the warmth spreading through his body.

Daichi watched, his face flushing slightly pink. “Thanks,” he stammered out, turning away and walking back to the main room. Kuroo trailed after, blowing on his hot chocolate, trying his best not to stare too much at Daichi’s ass.

“You want to put on a movie or something?” Daichi asked, sipping from his mug.

Kuroo shook his head, then realized Daichi couldn’t see. “Uh, nah. I should really head home soon. I promised Kenma I would let his cat out after classes finished. It’s already been an hour.”

“Kenma has a cat?” Daichi asked in mild surprise, plopping onto the carpeted floor in front of the couch.

“For a few months now,” Kuroo replied, sitting beside Daichi. He crossed his ankles in front of him, casually trying to cover up the bare skin the sweats didn’t cover. “I found her in a dumpster, but she really hates me and kept scratching me. Kenma named her Wolverine.”

Daichi choked on his drink, trying not to laugh. “How like him,” he managed.

Kuroo smirked, taking another sip. “I told him he should have named her after me. He threw the cat at me.”

“Why are you taking care of a cat that hates you?” Daichi wondered, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What can I say? I love cats.”

Daichi smiled into his mug. “You wanna see mine?”

Kuroo blinked. “See your _what_?”

Daichi drained the rest of his hot chocolate and placed the empty mug beside Kuroo. “I’ll be right back,” he answered, standing up and jogging to his room.

Kuroo watched in interest, waiting for Daichi to return. When he did, a squirming mass of black fur struggled in his hands.

“No way,” Kuroo breathed, stretching out his hands and gesturing excitedly to hold the cat. “I didn’t know you had a cat! What’s it’s name?”

Daichi placed the lump of fur softly on Kuroo’s lap and laughed. “Her name is Shadow. She was a stray that sort of just wandered into my apartment through the fire escape about a year ago.”

Shadow purred and kneaded Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo froze, staring at the cat. “Does she like me?” he whispered, not taking his eyes off her.

“I think she smells my shirt and thinks that you’re me,” Daichi remarked, laughing quietly. He shot a small, glowing smile to Kuroo as the cat butted her head into Kuroo’s thigh and mewled.

Kuroo felt his heart melt. He could die happily.

“I should really, really go check on Wolverine, but I don’t want this to stop,” Kuroo commented in a whisper, careful not to scare Shadow. The cat didn’t care– she curled into a ball and began to nap. Her body was stretched over Kuroo’s leg and onto Daichi’s, closing the inch gap between the two.

“Uh oh,” Daichi muttered as she began to slide off his leg. He shifted himself closer, his thigh pressing against Kuroo’s.

Kuroo slammed his mug of hot chocolate to his mouth, gulping the rest down quickly as his face warmed up. Daichi probably didn’t mean anything by it, but he was so close. It was getting hard for him to focus. Biting his lip, he stroked Shadow’s fur and avoided looking at Daichi.

Daichi cleared his throat, lifting his arm to scratch the back of his neck. “If you want, you can come back to visit Shadow sometime. And to grab your stuff once it dries. I really enjoyed seeing you after all this time. I wasn’t expecting to see you at the college.”

Kuroo laughed nervously, shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position. The room was getting really hot all of a sudden, and he wished he could jump in the snow outside. His leg had moved slightly away from Daichi’s, but Daichi had quickly replaced it. Probably to save the cat from falling, Kuroo thought grimly. “It was really fun seeing you again. Although I’m not really sure how we ended up having a snowball fight in the end.”

Daichi let out a laugh. “It’s always fun and games with you.”

Kuroo furrowed his brow, trying to hold back a frown. He knew he wasn’t serious all the time, and he had a slight problem of flirting with everyone. But seeing Daichi, for the first time since high school, it was like a shock to the heart. And sharing the same Economics class only made his heart jump more. He hadn’t known how to react after the initial small talk when they left campus, so he had thrown a snowball or two to cover up his nervousness. Now he deeply regretted it.

“I can be serious, you know,” he moped, petting the cat on both their laps.

Daichi only smiled and shook his head. “Do you even remember those times in high school? The only time I saw you serious was during a match.”

Kuroo turned his head to look Daichi in the eyes. “I can be serious other times, too,” he insisted, unconsciously grabbing Daichi’s hand.

Daichi stared at their intertwined hands and blushed slightly. “Kuroo–”

“I’m not joking around, Daichi!” Kuroo interrupted, twisting his body to fully face Daichi. Shadow hissed in protest and jumped off, stalking back to the bedroom to sleep in peace. Kuroo didn’t notice. He wasn’t going to miss this chance. “I just...I just want to hang out with you more,” he finished lamely. He blushed and turned away, dropping Daichi’s hand. Well, fuck. Where were all the smooth talking words when he needed them? This was a disaster.

“You know what, I’m just gonna go,” Kuroo stammered, pulling himself off the floor and running to the front door. “Just, uh, text me whenever I guess. Thanks for everything. I’m sorry about the couch.” He opened the door and skidded outside, remembering he had left his clothes and, more importantly, his jacket, in Daichi’s bathroom. Another mistake to add to the list. He groaned and crossed his arms for warmth as he began to trek back to his apartment.

A door slammed from behind him. “Wait!” Daichi cried, hopping down the sidewalk, attempting to put on a boot. “Kuroo, dammit, wait up!”

Kuroo walked faster, carefully skirting around the ice puddles on the sidewalk.

“Kuroo, would you just stop for a second?” Daichi exclaimed, running to catch up.

“No, thank you,” Kuroo called back, breaking into a slightly faster pace.

“Not an option,” Daichi retorted, placing an iron hand on Kuroo’s shoulder and spinning him around. Kuroo yelped and slid, falling into Daichi’s arms. He blinked, processing where he was again.

“Ahh!” he yelled, pulling away from Daichi as quickly as possible. “I’m sorry! Shit! Why does this always happen?”

Daichi hesitated slightly, before raising his hands to keep Kuroo’s head still. “Don’t knock heads with me again,” he ordered. Kuroo opened his mouth, confused, but all objections flew out of his mind when Daichi stood on tiptoes and leaned in, pressing his mouth against Kuroo’s.

Kuroo blinked, his eyes widening in surprise. He stooped a little, his hands moving to grip Daichi’s broad shoulders as he leaned into the kiss. His breath caught, his heart dropping into his stomach. He barely noticed when Daichi pulled away, his breath forming small puffs of icy air.

“What was that?” Kuroo managed, running his fingers over his chapped lips. That was _so_ much better than he expected. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, although he knew his entire face was probably bright red. Daichi’s was no better.

“It was an apology. I didn’t mean to say you couldn’t be serious. And I didn’t want you to just run out the door like that.”

Kuroo looked away, shivering slightly. “It was rather stupid of me.”

Daichi laughed. “You’re an idiot. That, at least, we can agree on.” He reached out and took Kuroo’s hand, squeezing it slightly.

“Yea, yea,” Kuroo sighed, rolling his eyes. “We all can’t be as perfect as you.”

They turned around, Daichi leading Kuroo back to his apartment. “I’ll lend you a coat so you can go let out Wolverine. Although I wouldn’t let a cat out in this weather,” he remarked in a worried tone.

“Yeah, I’ll just text Kenma and explain– uh. Daichi. You left the door open.”

Daichi glanced at the door. “Yeah, I was in a hurry. You were sort of running away.”

“But you also have a cat. A black cat. That looks remarkably like that black cat rolling in the dirty snow over there.”

Daichi groaned, placing his head in his hands. “Nothing is going right today,” he complained, crouching on the sidewalk and beginning to call for Shadow. She ignored him, once again rolling through the slush.

Kuroo shrugged and crept behind Daichi, scraping together a small snowball with his bare hands and whistling to get his friend’s attention.

Daichi looked behind his shoulder and shot upright, the cat momentarily forgotten. “Kuroo, c’mon. We just talked about this.” He stumbled backwards. “I just changed!”

Kuroo bit his lip to smother his grin, and packed in more snow.

“Kuroo, no,” Daichi ordered.

  
“Kuroo, yes,” Kuroo replied, whipping the snowball at his target. Daichi was right– Kuroo could be serious, but it was mostly just fun and games. But that could be better sometimes, Kuroo thought smugly, tackling Daichi into the snow beside the cat. Shadow yowled and ran for cover, but the pair was too busy laughing to notice. Nobody saw as their wrestling slowed and Kuroo rested on top of Daichi, smiling down with a radiant, triumphant grin, the snow falling into his messy hair. Nobody saw as Daichi sat up, meeting Kuroo once more for a kiss, hidden in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic for Haikyuu, and it was really strange not putting some sort of angst in it..(goddammit tokyo ghoul, you've ruined me). I absolutely love every ship from the series, but Kurodai stole my heart a long time ago. Hopefully, I did it justice.
> 
> this was also inspired by the witty banter i picture them saying all the time. KUROO, NO. KUROO, YES. 
> 
> PS, thanks for the help mercurynacht!! Couldn't have finished without you.


End file.
